


f r e s & h

by newbensolo



Category: Triple H (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Last Tags Aren't in Chronological Order, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Between Main Relationships, Not as Dark as It Looks, Polyamorous Relationships, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: Is there a better way to spend your summer than abandoning your life with two strangers, a stolen car, a duffel bag of cash? Even with the clock ticking down on their days and getting their very own place as the nation's most wanted. It's not so bad if you ask Jimin.





	f r e s & h

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you have watched the Triple H music video for 365 Fresh so you already know the basic warnings.  
> TO BE CLEAR: Jeongguk is openly depressed throughout the story but it is not the main focus. Also, he is only actively suicidal at the start. DO NOT read this if it suicide attempts/thought and depictions of depressive moods is triggering. I'm depressed myself so I tried my best to display his depression as realistically as possible in such a situation.  
> Jimin is the victim of an attempt on sexual assault. The scene makes up for most of Jimin's introduction to the storyline.  
> NO non-consensual sex or "dubious" consent sex occurs in this story.
> 
> this does deviate from the mv's story line, but uses the orginal arc as a guideline for this one  
> also, ironically i only listened to this song twice while writing this

Yoongi laughs right before the punch lands. The meaty fist of a thug grabs him by the hair to hold him still.  His knees buckle at the next hit and the foot to his gut has his cheek meeting the pavement. He lifts his head counting three, four, five men who have chased him from the auto repair shop to this dead-end alley. He tries to pick himself up only to be shoved back down by a grit covered boot.

 He curls into himself for the rest of it, waiting for a hit that goes too far and causes more than just a surface wound. He’s left wanting. The thugs get bored of easy prey that isn’t worth the effort. Yoongi’s left spitting up his own blood in the alley. He huffs while getting back on his feet. His head pounds and his left knee threatens to give out, but he’s free to carry himself out to the main street. The adrenaline of the fight keeps the pain at bay, mostly, but it’s a rush he can barely feel anymore. After pushing his limits and graduating past bar brawls, this hardly counts as a high. He feels more annoyed than anything else.

He pulls his phone from his pocket; the screen is cracked and the edges have worn silver. The clock tells him it’s only seven. Fuck. He doesn’t have anywhere to go until the sun’s completely set and the bars begin to fill for him to find an easy target. He's got to find a way to kill the time before it kills him.

Jeongguk knows being holed up in his house is not helpful in the slightest. He really fucking knows. Knowing this in no way changes the fact that he hasn’t left in a week. He’s sinking lower into the tar pit of despair he’s made for himself with zero efforts towards climbing out. He can hear the harping voice of his mother asking him why he's like this, her favorite question for him, in the back of his head. It’s probably the depression, he thinks with a snort. Lifting himself from the bed, he trudges to the shitty bathroom of his shitty apartment and faces himself in the silver spotted mirror. It probably means something that everything in his life barely functions like it’s supposed to. One long, drawn out metaphor just to tell him what he already knows: Life sucks. 

His skin is shiny from not showering. He has no doubt he smells like a zoo, but the part of him that’s bothered by that is smothered by indifference. He gazes at the reflection, face empty except for his eyes that are searching for a sign of life that doesn't exist. Belatedly, Jeongguk notices the faint lipstick marks on the mirror and matches his eyes up with the x’s. The o's having been wiped away before he had gotten this low.

Just the tiny bit bitter, he thinks about how much can change in a matter of two weeks. At the memories, the panging ache in his chest grows harder to ignore.

Jeongguk leaves his bathroom and collapses back onto his mattress instead of facing his problems. The pillow case is tacky from tears and sweat so he throws them to the floor and stares dejectedly at where they land. The frustrated shout he lets out catches him by surprise but he doesn't try to stifle it. 

 Grabbing his phone from where it’s hidden in his blankets he finds it’s gone dead. He bites back another scream. He doesn’t need it anyway. Nothing’s changed since the last time he checked. Mind circling the existential drain, a distant thought urges him to solve all his problems. Permanently. He latches onto the thought with a churning in his gut.

Eyeing his ceiling fan, Jeongguk gets out of bed with a shrug.  He walks beneath it, tugging the cord of the light switch. The fan creaks discouragingly and he makes out a few structurally compromising cracks and water stains on the ceiling. Amazing how he has all this stuff in his head that's useless now.  He leaves the fan alone, settling with the fact he’s got to be more creative.

 

Jimin's uneasy. He’s closed the shop alone before a handful of times, but that’s not the problem. The problem is that a man had come up just before closing and nearly begged him to take the ten minutes to cut his hair. Jimin had relented out of guilt and that he’s a sucker for helping others. Taehyung had sucked him into a million prank cleanups and last-minute errands, but it's who he was. Park Jimin helps others even at his own expense. 

He can feel the heavy stare of the man from the mirror and tries not to shudder. It's a sickly weight creeping up his spine that he just can't shake. He takes a deep breath to suppress the shaking of his hand and carries on with his work. He curses his kind heart each time he meets the guy’s eyes.

The scene falls apart fast.

 Jimin’s walking around to finish the front of the man’s hair when a hand suddenly creeps up his thigh. He jumps, shears falling to the floor. He rips the hand off his leg and backs away from the chair until his back hits the counter.  He spits his words with less fear than he’s feeling, “You need to leave.”

 The man chuckles as he removes the cover from around his neck and stands. Jimin watches with wide eyes and begs his feet to move. But before his body can get on the same page as his mind though, the man is crowding him and caging Jimin in. A sweaty hand comes up to his jaw, the thick fingers digging in so hard his eyes water. His hands are scrambling for something as a leg comes between his thighs and nasty breath hits his face. He feels cool metal beneath his fingers and grabs it without thought. He yanks his face from the hand and blindly shoves his hand forward. When he meets resistance, he grips the handle harder and pulls it up.

Jimin feels the way the man stiffens and hears the pained curse as the legs holding him down leaves. A slap lands on his cheek and he feels himself start to cry. “You fucking bitch,” is snarled at him as the man stumbles back, out of his space.  Jimin lifts a hand to his face where is skin is stinging.

That’s when he sees the blood. He thinks he goes into shock when he looks over and sees the straight razor he had unknowingly grabbed is buried to the hilt in the man’s stomach. He feels like the world has suddenly been dunked underwater. The man collapses onto the floor beneath his gaze, blood bubbling in his mouth as he hiccoughs. He’s bleeding all over the floor. There’s a growing puddle around his body and Jimin grabs a towel on auto pilot. He furiously attempts to mop up the fluid. His hands and knees getting stained with it. It keeps pouring out until it stops and so does the wheezing breathing of the man.

He keeps trying to clean with a soiled towel, frenzied as he searches for something else. When he can’t find anything, he stops and stares at the body with glazed eyes. The world seems to be going black at the edges as he looks. He stands up on weak legs. He abandons the shop, missing his bloody reflection.

He roams the dark city in a daze.

Jimin can’t stop his hands from running over the crusted blood across his face and arms. He feels knocked out of his own body with no way to get back in. He steps off the curb without looking. He barely registers the headlights until they’re too close and blinding him. The impact of the car he’s waiting for never comes, though. He steps back with a blink. He locks eyes with the driver. The man doesn’t look any better than him, a busted and bruised nose with matching bruises under his eyes.

The guy raises an eyebrow at him, fingers tapping the steering wheel. Jimin can recognize an invitation when he gets one. He looks the guy over again. The shock has worn down leaving only jittery fear, but Jimin figures his night can’t get any worse. So, he nods back and gets in on the passenger side.

There’s a pop song playing on the radio, it makes him grin a little. The grin turns to a fit of giggles. The guy shifts the car into gear and gives him a once over from the corner of his eye and says, “I’m Yoongi.”

Jimin manages to lock up his hysteria and take in a few breaths before he replies. “Jimin.”

Surnames feel too polite for two bloody strangers in an expensive car. With a Twice song on the radio. It's so casual, no angry wrath of God coming down on him. It's like there's nothing out of the ordinary. The thought has Jimin swallowing another giggle that threatens to rip his sanity to shreds.

He directs his attention to the black asphalt and blurry lights of downtown Seoul. It’s too late at night for many cars to be out in this part of town, and it feels a lot more secluded than it is.

Yoongi looks over at him again when the atmosphere seems to have landed in a relaxed silence.

Jimin turns in his seat when he picks up on the glances. He admires Yoongi's profile and his veiny hand on the steering wheel. He can already feel an easy comradery forming between them.

“So...” Yoongi drawls, eyes darting back and forth between the road and the man beside him, “What’s up with you, kid?”

Jimin bristles at the question, tensing immediately. Yoongi must see it because he backtracks quickly. “Shit. Sorry, you don’t need to tell me- “

He checks the road a moment too late, too late to stop unlike he had for Jimin, but the kid in front of his car now is different too. He’s got a smile on his face when the car hits him that turns Yoongi’s stomach. The brakes squeal and the kid goes flying down the street. The second the wheels stop spinning Jimin throws his body out the car with Yoongi hot on his heels.

Jimin crouches over the body onnhis knees, checking for a sign of life.

Yoongi hears a pained groan from where he's standing and pushes past Jimin to see him. The kid gives him another empty smile through the swelling skin and road rash. He feels anger surging through him at the sight. He brings a fist down on the kid’s cheek, shouting and cursing. “You think you’re funny, brat? You want to kill yourself? Do it at home like the rest of us.”

The kid, barely passing for seventeen-year-old kid, spits a spray of blood as he laughs in Yoongi’s face. Yoongi’s fist winds up again, but this time a hand wraps around his wrist stopping it from landing. “Yoongi, stop.” Jimin’s voice is shaking but he’s stronger than he looks so Yoongi relents.

He gets back on his feet, muttering his complaints. “Disrespectful shits.” He turns to see Jimin helping the kid get to his feet, his hands roaming his body for more wounds. Yoongi jerks his eyes away. “I should leave both your asses here.”

Jimin looks at him with wide eyes.

Yoongi barks at him, “Get in the fucking car.” He turns his eyes to the taller body, “Kid, you want to ride or find some other fucker to finish the job?”

The silence before his answer drags out too long for comfort. “Yeah, I’ll ride.”

“Great.” He turns on his heel and climbs back in the car trying not to scream. He needs a drink or a good kick to the gut. The rush of stealing the car from the bar is long gone. He’s running on empty.

Jimin smiles up at the kid a little nervous. “I’m Jimin, that’s Yoongi.” He says with a head jerk towards the car.

  
“Jeongguk.” Is the almost inaudible reply.

“Jeongguk.” He repeats, feeling the weight of it on his tongue. He doesn’t know what to make of the emotion that tingles in his lungs as he says it. He quite frankly, doesn’t have the energy to think of it. “I call shotgun, Jeonggukkie,” he announces taking off for the car.

He can’t explain the grin that crawls onto his face when Jeongguk shouts after him, but he doesn't think he minds.

They get back on the road quickly. The addition of Jeongguk doesn’t make a big difference. When Jimin finds himself humming along to the radio there's another, deeper voice alongside his own. He just turns the knob higher and lets the noise liven up the darkness. It might not be so bad, he thinks.

Yoongi drives through the night foregoing sleep that Jimin is sure he desperately needs. But it's not like Jimin could drive if he wanted to.

He holds out a little hope when Jeongguk even offers to take over so the older man can sleep, but Yoongi shrugs it off.

 Jimin dozes off a few times but when his brain only lets him replay the scene in the salon he forces himself to stay awake. He's watching the lamp posts speed by and realizes he doesn’t know where they’re going. He guesses it doesn't really matter. He’ll be a wanted man by the time the shop opens in the morning. The thought has anxiety fogging his brain so Jimin tries to keep it at bay by focusing on Yoongi. He curls into a ball, cheek to knee. He eyes him through his lashes.

The man’s face is blank as he focuses on driving.  But Jimin remembers the wounds that had taken up his face when he'd first seen him, and his eyes trail down to where scrapes are badly hidden beneath his shirt. He wonders how far they reach.

Yoongi’s dressed like he’s more than a street rat. He’s in a nice button up, rolled up to the elbow with black slacks and decent shoes. If it weren’t for the obvious signs of getting the shit kicked out of him Jimin might think he was just some rich kid slumming it. The kind of people that hang in the lower part of town buying their drugs for way too much and acting like everyone around them was a piece of property. The people Jimin used to cling when was he trying to be more than a broke dancer from Busan.  

It never panned out, never does. Jimin is still just a hairdresser with a lot of debt. Or was. He might as well think of it all in past tense. There’s nothing left for him in Seoul now.

A soft snore from behind him gets his attention. Jeongguk's made himself as small of possible in a corner of the backseat and is fast asleep. He looks so young asleep. Or younger than he is, anyway. Jimin's still shaken from the way he had laughed in Yoongi’s face earlier, from the look on his face before they had hit him. He’s too young to be jumping in front of cars.

Jimin looks away before his mind thinks itself any further down the rabbit hole.

He manages to find a middle ground between sleep and awake sometime into the early morning.

 

When the car stops its nearing noon. Yoongi rouses him with a hand on the shoulder, and Jimin flinches away from the touch. He shoots an apologetic smile back to Yoongi’s startled expression.  He notices the broken-down gas station when looking out the window. They're in what looks like a horror movie country hellscape. Remembering Jeongguk, he looks into the backseat but finds it empty. “Where’s- “

“Taking a leak,” Yoongi interrupts. He’s got a cigarette between his lips that muffle his words as he climbs out of the car, taking the keys from the ignition. He disappears into the store, reappearing momentarily and standing beside the car to pump the gas. “I don’t exactly have a lot of funds on hand so we’ll have to find somewhere nearby to settle,” he calls out.

Jimin nods before realizing he won’t see it. “Alright.”

He sees Jeongguk coming around the corner at the back of the gas station, and his eyes follow each step it takes for him to get to the car. The boy slides into the backseat curling into himself once again. Jimin feels a tug on his heart. “Hey, Jeongguk,” he whispers with a smile.

The boy looks up at him with his doe eyes wide. He sounds a little breathless as he speaks. “Hey.”

“How’re you holding up, huh? You slept a while.” Jimin's not sure where the concern for him has come from. He doesn't know anything besides the kid's name. He’s always been caring by nature. His friends had taken to calling him “mom” when he wouldn’t relent on making sure they were taking care of themselves. Now, it’s different because he doesn't know the only two people he has left. He's escaped one terrifying experience and possibly placed himself in one even worse. He’s not as good at taking care of himself as he is for others. Call it a character flaw.

Jeongguk makes a noncommittal noise in reply. He's baring a nasty scrape on his right temple, and he’ll be lucky if he’s not bleeding internally. Jimin guesses he’s alright enough since he’s conscious. He turns back around and pulls down his visor. in search of a mirror. A few papers flutter down, startling him. He picks them up. His eyes catching on the car’s pink slip. The blank for the owner’s signature reads  _Kang Seulgi_ , which is definitely not the Yoongi outside of the car pumping gas. He scoffs, crumpling the paper up and shoving them under his seat. He stares hard into the mirror set in the visor.

He looks like shit.

There are purple bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess and a good bit of it is crusted with blood. He looks down at his clothes having been reminded of the existence of blood. Blood that is all over his knees and the front of his shirt. “Fuck,” he mutters. He crawls over to the driver’s seat, sticking his upper body through the open window. “Yoongi, do you have anything for me to change into in the trunk?”

“Uh...” Yoongi scratches the back of his neck. Probably trying to find a way to explain that this car isn’t his so he has no fucking idea. Great, Jimin groans. “I’ll just look for myself,” he asserts and pulls the levers beneath the steering wheel until he hears a  _pop._  He can hear Yoongi twisting the cap of the gas tank as he opens his door.

Yoongi gets to the trunk first but doesn’t protest when Jimin throws the hood open. "Holy shit," he deadpans.

“Holy shit.” Jimin echoes, too shocked to fully comprehend what he’s seeing.

“Jeongguk, come here.”

“Why?”

“Just fucking come here,” Yoongi shouts, annoyed.

Jimin hears him grumbling under his breath as he makes his way to the back of the car. When he gets there though his jaw goes slack, “Holy shit, that’s- “

“It’s a fucking duffel bag full of money, yes.” Yoongi finishes. He lets go of the trunk hood and sticks his hand into the bag. Jimin gulps as he pulls out a handful of the stacks. They’re big bills and looking into the bag he’s pretty sure that’s what the rest of it is like too. “I guess we won’t be stopping then?” Jimin asks, looking at Yoongi with a smirk.

“I guess not.”

 

 

They make it to Suwon by the time the sun has set. Jimin makes Yoongi stop by the closest mall so he can pick up clothes that are neither blood-soaked nor from a backwoods gas station. His hands are shaking as he hands over the money, but the cashier only shoots him a kind smile as she hands him his bags. He’s not used to buying things with stolen money, he thinks, and then bitterly follows that he wasn’t used to murdering people and ditching town.

His hands shake as he hands over the money, but the cashier only shoots him a kind smile as she hands him his bags. He’s not used to buying things with stolen money, he thinks, and then bitterly follows that he wasn’t used to murdering people and ditching town with two strangers.

When he gets back in the car Yoongi raises an eyebrow at him, eyes narrowing at the bags in his arms.

“Have fun?” He sounds amused enough that Jimin bites his tongue. Instead, he rolls his eyes and hums in agreement. He digs through the clothes and tosses tonight's pick into the backseat. Jeongguk makes an affronted noise when the shirt hits him in the face, but Jimin ignores it.

“Move over, I need to change.” That's all the warning Jeongguk gets before he's climbing into the backseat feet first.

He strips down while Yoongi starts the car. He can feel Jeongguk’s eyes on his as he pulls the shirt over his head but pretends he doesn’t.

Yoongi drives aimlessly letting him dress and struggle through the awkward half jumps it takes to pull the skinny jeans up his thighs. Jeongguk snickers in the background and Jimin mutters a halfhearted “fuck you” in his direction.

He doesn’t climb back into the front seat at the next red light, just settles in beside Jeongguk.  Jimin considers part of the city he can see through the window. It’s not as big as Seoul, but it’s enough that they can easily blend in as tourists. Maybe they could be colleges kids on break from classes. He snorts at the thought. Yoongi clears his throat when they reach another intersection, “You guys up for hitting up a club?”

Yoongi clears his throat when they reach another intersection. “You guys up for hitting a club?”

Jimin meets his eyes in the rearview mirror before Yoongi tears his eyes away. “Yeah sounds good.”

Jeongguk doesn’t say anything though, drawing the attention to him. “Guk?”

That gets his attention. He stares Jimin down. He has to fight a blush the entire time until Jeongguk looks away. he seems to have just realized what they were talking about. “Oh. Yeah, sounds good.”

Yoongi decides to poke fun at him, putting a teasing lilt on his words. "You're legal, right? I don't want to blow too much cash sneaking you in." 

Jeongguk glares up at Yoongi, smacking his lips together. "I'm 19 don't worry, asshole."

Yoongi doesn't reply, but Jimin can see his jaw tighten as he watches the road.

They make their way downtown, keeping an eye out for any clubs that don’t look too crowded. It’s a Thursday night, but they still have a little trouble before they find one. It doesn't look big from the outside. Its entrance is below the sidewalk with a few stairs and a neon sign lighting the way. They make the block, parking just a little south of the place.

Yoongi complains of sore legs exiting the car. “I feel like my legs are going to snap in half.” 

“I offered to drive.” Jeongguk rolls his eyes, stretching his arms and making pained groans of his own.

Jimin looks him over. Yoongi’s in club appropriate clothes along with Jimin, but Jeongguk looks more like he’s been in bed for a week straight. Jimin tells him as much. He gets a dark glare in return. “What do you want me to do about that? It’s not like I brought anything to change into when I was trying to off myself.”

Jimin winces. “Just wear something I bought,” he urges.

“You’re half a head shorter than me and two sizes smaller,” he points out. But Jimin has no intentions of conceding the point so easily. He opens the car door, digging through the bags for the tank top he’d gotten for something to sleep in. It’ll be tight on Jeongguk, but it doesn’t matter in a club. He holds it out to Jeongguk, “Here.”

Jeongguk stares at it with a cocked eyebrow and Jimin sighs, walking up to him and shoving it into his chest. It’s firm and surprises him. He keeps his eyes away from pointedly away from Jeongguk’s. “Just put it on.”

When he takes it without any more protest, Jimin turns back to Yoongi.

The man is watching him with an unreadable expression. Jimin shrugs it off, walking up and throwing his arm around his shoulders. “You ready for this?”

Yoongi snorts, throwing the arm off. “Try not to get yourself into any trouble, kid.”

Jimin feels a chill run over his skin, but he nods with a tight smile. “Right. Jeongguk, let’s go.”

Yoongi pays the cover charge, 35000 won,with a smug smile. Jimin laughs as they pass through the threshold. He's more than ready to drown his woes.

 

With the rim of their second champagne bottle pressed to his lips, Jimin thinks maybe things will be better than he expected.

They’ve been in the club a while. Yoongi had been steadily ordering them all drinks and letting the bill climb higher and higher. It feels like a dream. His old worries about budgeting and keeping expenses down are being shoved down beneath the high of free spending.

A hand tugs the bottle out of his hand and he opens his eyes to see Jeongguk taking long swallows as he sways on the dancefloor. He looks hot. The tank top is tight like he had expected. Jimin lets himself enjoy the way his chest and neck look exposed.

The next pair of hands to catch his attention settle loosely on his hips. He turns lazily to see Yoongi behind him. Jimin’s been alternating between dancing by himself and Yoongi since they got there. He’s been feeding off the light touches and heated looks.

 Jeongguk walks closer to them, bottle hanging from his hand as he fills the space in front of Jimin. He distantly feels an electric pulse in his stomach at the proximity. Jeongguk's arm reaches past Jimin, letting the space or lack thereof take the forefront of Jimin's thoughts. He watches as he puts the champagne bottle to Yoongi’s lips, tilting it up when he opens for it.

Jimin can’t take his eyes off it. The way  the alcohol trickles down the corners of Yoongi’s mouth as he struggles to keep drinking until Jeongguk takes it away with a laugh. Yoongi makes an annoyed sound, but he laughs too. The moment’s broken and Jimin looks anywhere else while trying to ignore the fact that he’s half-hard in his jeans. He doesn’t need any more complications right now.

When the song changes to something dark and heavy, he tells himself he’s too drunk to know when he should stop. He takes the champagne from Jeongguk and finishes it off, handing it back.

Jeongguk makes a face, but then disappears wordlessly. He thinks he’s gone to get a new one, but Jimin’s not entirely sure of anything now. Except maybe, that he’s got a boner and he wants to be seen as sexy. And past that, where he knows he shouldn't go looking, he wants Jeongguk to watch him, to want him. He’s not really surprised, but he still shudders at the thought.

He doesn’t want to think about it though, so he turns to face Yoongi again. With a shy smile, he loops his fingers in the man’s belt loops, pulling him close. He’s warmer than he looks. His body is close enough that he can smell the day's old cologne lingering on his clothes. Jimin resists the urge to bury his face in Yoongi’s neck.

He wouldn’t mind being sexy for him either.

 Jimin dances with his eyes closed. He hopes he can sweat the mess out of him, or just stop the onslaught of thoughts every time he lets his mind wander. When the hair on the back of his neck stands up, he blinks his eyes open, looking over Yoongi’s shoulder to where Jeongguk stands with a new drink in hand.  

He can’t figure out the look in Jeongguk’s eyes, but it gets under his skin nonetheless. So, he lets go of Yoongi’s pants. The man grunts in confusion, and Jimin can see as the glaze clears from his eyes.

Jimin stumbles over to Jeongguk. His big eyes staring at him like he can see straight through him. He imagines that he's got Jeongguk shell-shocked as he takes the drink from his hand.

He downs half of it before giving it back. He sways on his feet while leaning in closer than necessary. Jeongguk's hand comes to the small of his back and steadies him on instinct. Jimin tamps down the satisfied rush the action sends through him.  He puts a hand on the firm chest with the reasoning that he needs balance. He whispers in Jeongguk's ear, "I'm going to the bathroom." Then pulls back and stumbles away. 

He drags a hand along Yoongi's body as he passes and feels the way his body tensed at the touch with inexplicable satisfaction. 

Thankfully, there's no one in the men's bathroom. Jimin breathes out a sigh of relief as he crosses the threshold. He needs to get a hold of himself. 

The spinning out of control sensation seems bearable in the bathroom and can focus enough to take in the room. It’s not the cleanest but still nicer than the places he had frequented in Seoul. The stalls are on the farthest wall from the door and aren’t covered in crude graffiti. When he turns he sees the lighted mirror over the sinks and walks over to them.  He's  wary taking in his reflection. The lights are doing him no favors. He looks washed out. The dark circles under his eyes and rosy red cheeks are exposed. He looks how his mind feels. Jimin groans, what the fuck is his life? He rests his hands on the counter, hunching over and letting his head hang between his shoulders.

 He considers the faucet for a moment before turning the sink on. His hands are cupped beneath the stream and splash the water on his face a few times. It helps a little. He makes faces at himself, trying to match up his reflection with his body.

He shrieks when Jeongguk bursts through the door, spinning around to face the intruder. His heart is threatening to burst through his ribs as Jeongguk stumbles toward the urinals. “Shit, sorry Jimin.”

He doesn’t sound sorry, and Jimin wants to strangle him a little. The conversation in tge car pops into his head for a weak comeback. “I’m your hyung, brat.”

Jeongguk’s zipping himself back up as he replies, a snicker falling from his lips. “I’m sorry, _hyung_ , I didn’t realize we were using honorifics all of a sudden.”

He maintains eye contact as he moves toward the sinks and invades Jimin’s space. His broad body fills up Jimin’s line if sight until every where he looks is full of Jeongguk. Jimin finds himself struggling to breathe. That might be due to the fact that Jeongguk’s staring him down with the same look he had on the dance floor. It pins him in place, his palms sweating where they sit limp at his sides. The air gets thicker the longer Jeongguk towers over him, his heart beating a sharp stacatto of anticipation. 

The door bangs open again, but the tension doesn't shatter immediately. Jimin startles, taking in an long overdue breath. Jeongguk reacts slower. He takes his time dragging his eyes over the length of Jimin’s body before he moves back.

Jimin spins back to the mirrors and uses his peripherals to see the person who's coming in and finds Yoongi sauntering in. “You guys want to find a place to crash?”

Jimin nods silently, not meeting his eyes. He sees the flash of movement asJeongguk does the same. He can feel Yoongi staring at him and knows the man is trying to figure out what he missed. He doesn’t bring it up though, just lets the silence settle before speaking up. “Alright. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

They pay their tab and find a hole in the wall hotel that takes their cash with a smile and doesn’t bat an eye when they decline to put a name under the room.

Jimin crawls into the lumpy mattress, not even climbing beneath the scratchy covers before he passes out.

 

They’re out on a back road. For the past two weeks, it’s been rural fields and small towns passing in a blur. They’ve all settled into one another’s company. Jimin staying up to talk to Yoongi, or crawling in the back seat with Jeongguk and reminiscing about Busan together. Yoongi and Jeongguk, who had started out more at odds, now bicker back and forth without the veiled aggression it used to hold. Jimin can’t help the small grin he gets when he thinks about it.  It feels like the longing in his heart aches a little less than before. As cheesy as it is even to think about, he doesn’t want to give this up just yet. “Can we just keep moving?”

 Yoongi grunts, keeping his eyes on the road though it’s dead out here. Jeongguk leans up, laying his head on Jimin’s seat, an arm casually hanging off Jimin’s shoulder. “It’s nice out here.” He says, breaking the soft silence.

His breath hits Jimin as he speaks, and Jimin suppresses a shudder. “It’s hard to imagine that Seoul exists in the same country as all this.” Jimin only hums in agreement, not trusting the way his heart is pounding in his chest. It’s hard to connect everything inside the car with the world Jimin remembers.

“Hyung.” Yoongi darts his eyes over at the call; Jimin had started using honorifics with him and though it made him roll his eyes he never said anything about it. “Yeah?”

“Do you like it too?” It comes off more loaded than he means. The anxiety is torturing him and all he wants is to replace it with carefree bliss. He thinks if they all want the same thing that he might be able to get that.

He's talking about their last stop at a diner with neon lights and pastel stripes that felt like a dream to be inside. He can tell by the tightness of Yoongi’s that he’s thinking about it too.

 Jimin had kissed Jeongguk as they waited for their food. They were standing at the side of the counter, making conversation and stealing glances. Jimin blames it mostly on the diner's surreal atmosphere for knocking him out of his right mind until he had pushed onto the balls of his feet and pressed their mouths together.

It was chaste. Gone as quickly as it came. Then Yoongi appeared and shoved himself between their bodies with a pout, but instead of feeling off put it felt more like the last piece of a puzzle slotting in. Jimin’s not sure what he’s supposed to do now. 

He tries to figure out what Yoongi’s thoughts from the knit of his eyebrows. The silence in the car tells him that Jeongguk's just as eager for the response as he is.

The response is surprisingly strong when it finally comes. “Yeah. I like it.”

Jimin decides to just leave it at that.

 

Sometimes, reality comes crashing in despite how hard Jimin tries to keep it out.

 He doesn’t forget how they met Jeongguk, how he had flung himself in their path with a smile. He can’t forget it when they’re in another hotel, the three of them wrapped around each other in tiny bed and Jeongguk’s body shakes as the sobs wrack through him. Or sometimes he’ll go days without talking, his eyes empty as he tries to meld with the vinyl of the backseat and only eats if Yoongi is there to force it down his throat.

Today is one of those days. They’re in the country, staying in one of the houses that make up the inn. It’s raining so hard outside the power verges on shutting off with each roll of thunder. The three of them are piled onto a two-seater sofa, limbs overlapping and the television is playing badly dubbed versions of American Cartoons. It’s a level of domesticity that Jimin is still not accustomed to.

He’s got his head on Jeongguk’s shoulder and Yoongi’s legs draped over his thighs.  It’s quiet. They can’t do anything except wait out the storm. Jeongguk stands in the middle of Scooby Doo without a word as he heads for the kitchen. Jimin follows him with his eyes, words catching in his throat. A hand covers his while he stares at the empty doorway. He looks over to Yoongi, his eyebrows drawn together and the older man sighs, throwing his feet to the floor and pulling Jimin under his arm.

There isn’t anything to say when everything’s already been set on the table.

Jimin’s anxiety grows the longer Jeongguk stays gone. He tries to get up, but Yoongi keeps him down. “Hyung – “

Yoongi cuts him off with a swift kiss. “No, let him be. He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

Jimin only nods. They’ve all vomited up their stories, told the dirty secrets that landed them in their little trio. All their secrets have spilled out and stained the fairy tale Jimin wants them to be living. They’re still stuck together though, on more than just blind faith and necessity. There’s more.

That’s why Jimin’s body aches through the rest of the episode before Jeongguk ambles back into the room and settles beside him again. He fits back in like he never left, molding his body in tight against Jimin’s and letting Yoongi’s fingers card through his hair.  

Jimin turns his head enough to press a kiss to the younger’s forehead before turning his attention back to the cartoon. It’s just about waiting out the storm.

 

They’re at another gas station on the east coast. It’s a loose plan, not really thought out, but Jimin had been thinking out loud and now they’ve got a mind to drive along the coast until whatever is chasing them catches up. Jimin’s inside the store grabbing snacks and cigarettes for Yoongi. At the register, he spots a shelf of shitty disposable cameras and snags one and a roll of film.

He heads back outside with a smile to the cashier who’s busy staring deeply at her magazine.

He breaks the camera out of the box, slots film inside it and winds the dial on it until he hears it click. When he looks up he sees Jeongguk and Yoongi standing side by side at the car, Yoongi pumping gas as he listens to Jeongguk ramble. Jimin stifles a giggle at how soft it is. He puts his eye up the viewfinder, focuses on the pair, and snaps the shot before either of them can notice. He winds the dial again as he makes his way over.

“Jeonggukkie, take a picture of me and hyung,” He says while handing the camera over and moving into Yoongi’s space. He throws his arm over the man’s shoulders with a grin. Jeongguk grumbles as his brain catches up with Jimin’s words. His brows furrow as he searches for the buttom and Jimin takes pity on him. “Just press the button on the top.”

Yoongi’s glaring daggers at him, but doesn’t try to remove the arm from his shoulders so Jimin smiles wider. Jeongguk counts from three, giving Jimin warning before he takes the picture. Jimin squeezes Yoongi tighter, eyes scrunching up as the flash goes off.

“Now take a picture with me,” Jeongguk demands, just the slightest pout in his voice. Jimin only laughs and snatches the camera away from him. He climbs into the passenger seat ignoring the sounds of the younger’s complaints. Jeongguk keeps it up as he climbs into the backseat and Jimin rolls his eyes.

“If you keep whining I’m going to eat the seaweed without you.”

Jeongguk gasps at the threat. He dramatically throws a hand over his heart, “Hyung, no.”

His melodramatic expression of betrayal has Jimin unable to keep from giggling. Jeongguk invades his space, placing his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and pulling him close. Their noses brush as Jeongguk stares at him with wide begging eyes. “Hyung, anything but the seaweed.”

Jimin’s fighting a smile when Jeongguk surges forward and presses their mouths together. Not entirely new, but new enough that Jimin’s mind almost melts from both surprise and want. The flash of the camera explodes through his closest eyes and he pulls away in surprise to see Yoongi staring at them over the camera with a smirk. He has no idea how the man managed to get the camera without catching his attention. He thinks about asking but Yoongi just throws the camera into his lap with a chuckle and starts the car. Jimin is still in a daze.

A piece of dried seaweed waves in front of his face and draws him out of it. Jeongguk’s watching him with a smug expression as he presses the food to Jimin’s lips. “Want some, Jiminie?”

Jimin doesn’t feel the slightest bit bad for the way he bites Jeongguk’s fingers as the younger feeds him. His shriek makes Yoongi laugh so hard he nearly swerves off the road. Not to mention he puts his hand on Jimin’s thigh when he finally quiets down. That's just a cherry on top.

 

 

Days later and three towns south is where Jimin pushes Jeongguk down onto a threadbare couch. He puts a knee on each side of his hips and settles his hands on the couch behind his head. Jeongguk's eyes are half-lidded with pupils blown wide. His stare makes Jimin want to laugh or eat him alive. 

Jeongguk set’s his hands on Jimin’s hips, pulling him all the way into his lap. Their lips are too close, but not close enough, their lips just barely brushing together as they rut together.

This is what Yoongi sees when he gets back inside. He's got takeout bags in one hand and the gas station bag with a new stock of lube and condoms. He kicks off his shoes before padding over to the kitchenette and ditching the food. 

His eyes follow the path of Jeongguk's hands as they move to hold Jimin's butt. He watches them motionlessly for a moment to figure out where he should fit himself in. He's tempted to just watch them, but he had been the one to go for the condoms; he'll be damned if he doesn't get to use them. 

He sits down beside them, pulling Jimin out of their messy kiss by the hair. Yoongi pulls him close so he can claim his mouth himself. He cradles Jimin's skull gently as his tongue and teeth grow harsher, trying to take him to pieces from that alone.

Jimin's panting and red-cheeked when he lets him go. Yoongi only blinks before Jeongguk is pulling him into a kiss too. The younger is rougher than Jimin who falls pliant every time he's touched. While he lets Jeongguk assault his mouth Yoongi blindly reaches to grab at Jimin's ass, pushing his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and rubbing the warm skin. He smirks at the way Jimin's fist grabs his skirt when his fingers dip between his cheeks and rub his hole. He pushes into the touch, whining, "Hyung -"

Yoongi pulls away from Jeongguk at the sound and lets his finger push at his rim just to hear him gasp. He pulls his hand away to dig the lube from the bag. He tosses it to Jeongguk saying only, "Open him up."

Yoongi's the only one in more than underwear and busies himself with fixing that.He snags some condoms while he's there, just to avoid having to go looking it the moment.

By the time he's done, Jeongguk's manhandled Jimin onto his stomach over his lap with two fingers buried in his ass. Yoongi sits down on the cushion nearest to Jimin's head. He listens to the whimpers Jimin lets out with each rough movement of the fingers and jerks himself to get fully hard. 

Then, Yoongi curls his fingers in Jimin's hair. He pulls on it gently until the man looks up at him, lip caught between his teeth as he tries to keep quiet. Yoongi gives him smile and pets his hair fondly. "Can you handle sucking me off, baby?"  
  
Jimin's eyes widen. He lets go his lip and breathlessly saying yes. Yoongi doesn't need to be told twice. He grips his cock, rubbing the head over Jimin's wet lips and shallowly thrusting when his jaw opens.  
  
He builds up slowly. Shoving himself deeper into the wet heat until he hits the back of Jimin's throat as feels him gag. He pulls out to let him breathe and when he slides back in Jimin moans around him. His hand tightens in his hair, and his hips jerk forward sharper than before.  
  
When Jeongguk adds the third finger he nearly comes just from the way Jimin whimpers around him. His throat tightens as he struggles to breathe and Yoongi has to pull out, fingers tight at the base to hold back his orgasm.  
  
 Jimin whines at the loss. He stretches out to  rub it on his cheek and mouth at the side. As his tongue meets the place where Yoongi's fingers are sitting Jimin looks up at him. The look in his eyes shatters his control.

He pulls Jimin away by his hair. "Fuck, Jimin." He shifts postions, tucking his legs beneath him and shuffling until Jimin's face his comfortably pressed to his thigh. He puts his hands on Jimin's cheeks to get his attention. "Baby, can I fuck your throat?" He's practically cooing, but Jimin's looks both precious and sinful with his swollen lips and red cheeks.  
  
Jimin nods furiously, voice cracking as he pleads. "Please, hyung."  
  
Yoongi shushes him and returns his hand to his hair. He wastes no time before thrusting into his mouth. He uses the hand in Jimin's hair to increase the pace, he watches amazed as Jimin manages to fuck back on Jeongguk's fingers while swallowing around his cock.  
  
He shoves Jimin's head down until his lips wrap around the base and holds him there. He tracks the tears that fall from Jimin's eyes as he chokes around him, the lack of air probably making him dizzy. He pulls back enough to let him gasp in air before repeating it.  
  
Yoongi can feel his orgasm approaching every time he gags around him. What brings him over the  edge is seeing Jeongguk bring his free hand down on to his ass. The way it jiggles from the force on top of Jimin's needy moan has him coming down the his throat.  
  
Jimin swallows it like a good boy, though some of it leaks from the corners of his mouth. Yoongi murmurs praise as he licks him clean. When he pulls of his mouth from oversensitivity, Jeongguk gets his attention. "..Condom?"  
  
Yoongi grunts and hands one over. 

  
Jeongguk holds it between his teeth while struggles to shove his boxer down his hips.  
  
Yoongi licks his lips as he watches him roll the condom on, the memory of it's weight in his mouth making his dick want to start up again. He decides not to ignore the temptation when Jeongguk squeezes lube over it. He reaches over Jimin, who's making soft whines of impatience, and smears the lube along his cock. Jeongguk hisses at his grip, just verging on too tight and then growls when lets go without warning.  
  
He laughs as he settles back on his cushion. "Come on, Gukkie, fuck him like he deserves."  
  
Jeongguk and Jimin groan in unison at his words. Eager to please, Jeongguk listens and scoops Jimin up to position him in his lap. Jimin's knees are hooked from his thighs to keep him spread open and the younger leans back to have a view of ass sucking him up. Yoongi shuffles closer to have a better view.

Yoongi's dick aches just watching Jeongguk plant his feet and thrust up into Jimin. Jimin's hands scramble and fall onto the younger's thighs as he tries to steady himself, Jeongguk's not holding back though. Soon enough his chest heaves from exertion as he pulls Jimin down with each upward thrust.

The harder Jeongguk goes the louder Jimin gets, his earlier goal of keeping quiet forgotten the longer he gets fucked. He rolls his hips and fucks back on Jeongguk's cock the best he can but every few thrusts leave him almost sobbing until his thighs give up and all he can do is let the younger man use him.  
  
Yoongi can't fully scale how hot it is to watch him slip into the headspace, to blink and see Jimin resign himself to the intense pleasure and pain of each slam of Jeongguk's hips.  
  
Some where along the line Jeongguk finds a new angle and keeps at it until Jimin's coming with a scream. He even cries a little afterwards,  hiccuping and whimpering as Jeongguk continues to fuck him. Yoongi thinks he could come again just from the sound of Jimin's voice repeating "Guk" with each thrust.  
  
When Jeongguk comes his hands grip Jimin so tight he can see the bruises already forming beneath his fingertips. Yoongi jerks himself off rough and fast at the sight.

Afterwards, they're all still trying to catch their breath, skin sticky with sweat and making the room feel unbearably hot so Yoongi wiggles and twists as far away as he can get on the couch. He grabs the remote off the side table and turns the tv on.

He flips through the channels until a news station catches his eye. In the corner of the screen is the grainy feed of a security camera, it shows the unmistakable image of Jimin. He hears the chatter die down beside him as the pair see it. 

It's a freeze frame of Jimin covered in blood next to a censored body.The images morph into blurry shots of the three of them from an outlet mall just outside of Pyeongtaek. The banner at the bottom of the screen urges viewers to alert the police of any possible sighting of Jimin.  The screen changes and Yoongi releases a sigh. He looks to Jimin, still curled up in Jeongguk's lap with his hair matted to his forehead. He expects him to cry, to fall apart in Jeongguk's arms. 

Instead, when Jimin meets his eye he bursts into laughter. He curls into himself as his whole body shakes with it leaving both Yoongi and Jeongguk to stare in shock. Neither of them is sure how to approach the situation, not wanting to set off the bomb that could be sitting beneath the surface. Jimin manages to talk through the laughs, "We're famous, hyung, aren't you proud?"

The whole thing's just too ridiculous and stressful for his post-coital mind and he uses that to justify how he descends into his own ugly giggles alongside Jimin, even Jeongguk struggles to stifle his snickers. When they finally calm down Yoongi's ribs feel like they've been run over, but he doesn't mind it too much. He still complains though. Jimin sprawls over his lap, head pillowed on his thighs. Yoongi flicks him on the forehead. He grumbles without any anger behind the words, "You little shit."

 "Hyung can you get the food?" He bats his eyelashes as he asks, sticking out his bottom lip too. 

Yoongi rolls his eyes. "Pick your lip up and get it yourself."

Jimin groans and pushes himself upright. He pulls the same act with Jeongguk who caves when Jimin puts his hands on the younger's cheek and whines.  He nearly jumps off the couch to please Jimin, nearly busting his ass when his foot gets caught in the plastic bag from the gas station. He curses and unsuccessfully tries to kick it off. Yoongi laughs at his frustration and happily gloats. "That's what you get for being weak!"

"Fuck you." Is thrown back at him as Jeongguk heads back with the now cold noodles. 

He smirks. "Only if you ask nicely." 

He's extremely offended when Jeongguk throws the chopsticks at his head in response. 

 

It’s August when the law finally catches up with them. The whole summer has been spent being only a few steps ahead of their pursuers. 

Is there a better way to spend your summer than abandoning your life with two strangers, a stolen car, a duffel bag of cash? Even with the clock ticking down on their days and getting their very own place as the nation's most wanted. It's not so bad if you ask Jimin.

They've had their fair share of close calls, but nothing quite like this.

This police chase  has grown to six cars racing after theirs with lights and sirens blasting.

Jimin throws his upper body out the window, waving his arms and laughing as the wind whips around him. Yoongi's get away driving is a well honed so he doesn't worry too much.

The skylight  creaks open then Jeongguk climbs up and is out here with him. Jimin watches him with a heart threatening to explode from it all. From love, from the excitement.  The first gunshot sounds and knocks him from his reverie. He reaches for Jeongguk’s hand out of instinct and finds that he’s met half way. They clutch each other tightly, as the next shot resounds. Yoongi yells something from inside, but he can’t register the words until the car jerks to the right. “Hold on tight.”

The rounds firing can’t keep up with Yoongi’s driving. The man has a knack for reckless behavior, now though he just has nothing to lose. A bullet brushes too close to him for comfort and Jimin squeezes Jeongguk’s hand. He yells over the wind to get back inside and then they’re both hunkering back into the protective shell of the car. Jimin laughs when he settles back in his seat.

“Having fun?” Yoongi’s fingers are white around the wheel as he swerves between the cars.

“Of course, hyung.” Jimin leans across the seat, a hand on the other’s thigh and kissing his cheek with a grin. He pulls back with a giggle.

“Great. Now, try not slam into the dash, alright?” It’s the only warning they get before he’s veering the car into a sharp turn, legally too fast, but they get through it without fishtailing into any buildings so Jimin counts it as a win. They lose a few cops with the move, but they’re not free by any means. Jimin looks at Jeongguk through the rearview and thinks this might be the end of the road for them. A look in Jeongguk’s eyes tells him the younger feels the same. Jimin doesn’t really mind as much as he thought. He pushes his seat as far back as it can go and throws his feet up on the dash. “Hyung, we got any more turns?”

He doesn’t need to know where Yoongi is planning to take them. He doesn't really care. He just would prefer to not shoot through the windshield before they get there.

“Nope. It's a straight shot from here, baby.”

Jeongguk reaches into the front seat, turning to volume on the radio up until Jimin’s ears hurt. They both begin singing at the top of their lungs. Yoongi even breaks out his scratchy singing voice to shriek when the singer hits a high note. It feels just like the first few weeks of their adventure when they were getting to know each other and passed the time doing silly shit on empty roads. Jimin's heart is pounding in his throat as he watches both the men beside him. 

When Yoongi starts slowing down, Jimin checks behind them where ten police cars are trailing them. They're finally gaining on them as Yoongi lowers his speed. They’re nearing the bridge over Geum River, the water is far enough down that it would hurt like a bitch to land on, but he's not sure what Yoongi's game plan is yet. They get close to midway through the bridge, navigating through the still active traffic and skid to a stop. Jimin lurches forward and barely catches himself before smashing face first into the dash. "Fuck." 

“This is it,” Yoongi announces. The finality of it sends a shiver down Jimin's spine. He looks between Jimin and Jeongguk with a smile, and Jimin can see the way his hands shake when he releases the steering the wheel. It's the shaking he would get every time they would barely swerve out of the way while playing chicken with transport trucks. He moves from his seat to reach into the backseat and pull Jeongguk in for a kiss then repeats it with Jimin. Jimin ducks into the back to plant his own mark on Jeongguk's lips while outside the police cars have begun to form a semicircle around where they’re parked. When they pull apart Jimin meets Yoongi's eyes again and the understanding floods through him. They exit the car a second later meeting at the front.

Jimin grabs for each of their hands then locks their fingers together tightly. He looks between Yoongi and Jeongguk, squeezing their hands with a smile. The blue and red lights flashing and blinding his eyes so he has to squint to see. He can hear the distant roar of helicopter blades over the sirens right before a spotlight shines down on them. They're exposed like prey, but Jimin concentrates on the weight of Yoongi and Jeongguk's hand in his. 

The officers cock their rifles and red dots appear at the center of their chests while a gruff voice shouts orders through a megaphone.

Jimin, Yoongi, and Jeongguk take a deep breath, close their eyes, and charge forward.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i struggled and enjoyed writing this story. it became something i needed to finish once i had started and im actually kind of proud of how it turned out.  
> I hope if you read it you enjoyed it!  
> Comments make my day so feel free to leave me with your thoughts.


End file.
